Tainted Love
by TornAngel621
Summary: A young dunpeal huntress is hired to find and kill a vampire known as Meier Link. Once a plan goes into action though, her new job becomes... difficult. MeierOC. The rating of the story might change it later on. Please R&R!
1. The History

This is pretty much the first story that I have put up on here. I am using my own character in here. Also, this is only the first chapter, so it will be short because it is only the introduction and all. The others will be longer. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Hunter D, although I wish I do. I do own my character in this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_History_

Darkness once again taken over the land, and beings who feasted upon blood, or commonly known as vampires, began to appear more often. Then again, so did those who hunted them. The time was after the beloved Charlotte lost her life and blood to the blood-lusting vampire woman Carmilla. Meier Link, a powerful vampire, had taken to mourning of Charlotte's loss and went to the castle in the stars, the moon. The vampire hunter, a dunpeal named D, had been hired to stop Meier Link and to bring back Charlotte; he was unable to. Carmilla was killed once again, this time in body and soul.

Now about a century has passed and Meier Link came back to Earth; the finding of his way back to the world was a mystery to all. His mourning was still in place, and he still felt empty in a way. He still had the thought in his head that when vampires were gone that no one would mourn their deaths, like the mortal woman Charlotte would. Well so far he was being proved wrong that all vampires were were gone and going extinct. They were all, but dying out; they were flourishing. They weren't the only things that were growing in number though. Vampire hunters were also growing in number. Humans, some vampires, and also dunpeals. The most known dunpeal was D; a cold and silent man, but one who was very good with a weapon. He was out searching and hunting those who caused destruction and chaos. He had left Meier Link alone until later times when they were right, but now another hunter was after Meier. A young female, whose blood was considered cursed. She was another dunpeal.

_Introduction_

The sun was beginning to set; the perfect time for vampires of all to come out and hunt for their prey. Mortal victims with fresh blood flowing through their veins. Many mortals were out without any regard to vampires what so ever. No clue that they were being targeted. The vampires just mixed in with the crowd, looking like normal people. Soon they would play their game and start to lure the holders of the fresh blood to them, and then they would have a meal, and possibly a few followers. Then from and because of their doings, their lives are taken from them by a hunter. In known history, the other and only good hunter, with half mortal blood, besides D, was a young woman. Though, even though she was like D, there was a difference in them. She showed some emotions, and the others came to be without realization.


	2. A Beginning

Aha! I have the second chapter up! Go me! Well, have fun reading this though.Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Hunter D. (darnit) I own the female dunpeal though... does that count at all?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beginning_

"That takes care of those creatures." A cold feminine voice, that showed barely any emotion, puntured the quiet. Eyes the color of a burning sunset, darkened by haze, pierced out from a halo of earthen brown hair, and pale tinted skin. The clothes that she wore were of a female hunter; light armor fitting her, and some array of cloth and leather pieced together in a way that made her outfit seem perfect. The shoes she wore were of knee high darkened earth boots. Her body held the form of a fit woman, who men would love to have, and also of a warrior who was stronger than looks showed. In her hand was a long sword that was partially covered in blood of the ones that she had just killed. Her eyes moved away from the place where the pieces of the vampires lay on the ground and she slid her sword back into its sheath that was hanging on her ride. She put her foot into the strap and pulled herself back into the saddle of the horse, and then galloped off into the night once more.

She rode from city to city, protecting it from vampires and other creatures who had no moral. In a city that she went to, she just seemed to be a normal person just looking for a place to stay, but indeed she was not. She had gotten wind of rumors and a smile crossed her dark crimson lips. The city that she was at before had rumors saying that some city was being stolen of its women, so they feared that their city would be next. The rumors were of a powerful vampire that returned to earth somehow, was once again hunting for some possible brides. She left the city and left towards the town where the vampire supposedly was.

The journey to the town was long and pretty dangerous. Creatures of the Barbaroy had escaped to the lands and the hunters had become the hunted. Many hunters who had heard of the rumors had died on their way to the town, but she did not. She made it to the town without even a scratch. The pace of her horse slowed down once the town came into view and then came to a halt once they were there. Many of the people in the town looked towards her. A few whispered 'dunpeal' to each other and then went on with their work. It had almost seemed that they had seen many dunpeals go through the town. She sighed a little and then looked around. A few homes had a small mourning sign over the door. A small omen that showed that the daughter or the lady of the house had been taken away. She had left her horse behind and she walked into a bar. A small sign was stuck in the window that said 'Need Help. Will Hire.' As she walked in, many men looked at her, and then they looked away. She walked towards the bar where the owner of the tavern stood cleaning glasses. "So tell, why do you come here little missy?" The man asked her, his voice deep and a little cheerful. She just looked at him, and smiled a little. "Tell me about the rumors that are here in this town. Are they real or not?" Her voice was still cold. The man just looked at her and smirked a little. "So you are another hunter, eh? Well the rumors are true. A strong vampire has been out looking for so-called brides." She just watched him and nodded her head in a way. "That isn't all that I have heard. What about the sacrifice place?" Her voice held a little curiousity in it, but that was it. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a few men move uncomfortably in their chairs. The man's eyes widened and then he sighed. "Yes. We take girls of this town, but only those who are older and single, and those who are almost women. We must do it or he will destroy this town." His voice started to shake with a little anger in it. Her eyebrow raised a little. "He?" The man gave her a little look and then nodded. "Meier Link. If he does not like the girl we give to him, he turns her into one of them. Then he lets them out into the sunlight, and they just burn away." She looked at him, and then sighed. He had a few tears welled up in his eyes. She looked back at all the other men in the tavern. Some of them also had tears in their eyes. Her hand left the counter, leaving a few high numbered coins, and then she left the place.

She walked down the street, looking at all the people who were scattering around the town. Her eyes gazed down at the road underneath her, studying its texture for some reason. Then she glanced at a young girl; she was in tears, and it seemed that she was being prepared for something important. The huntress walked over to the girl. "What is going on here?" Her sunset eyes showed a burning gaze. The girl looked up at the huntress and then she looked down at the ground; a few tears still fell. "I am supposed to go to Meier Link. I am the only girl in this town known with the correct status to do it." The girl looked away, and the huntress smiled a bit. A little plan came to mind about how to get to Meier Link. "You are _not _the only girl in this town with that status." The girl looked back up at her, confusion shown on her face. "What do you mean?" The huntress moved a little in the place where she stood. "I am also a young single female. Even though I am not known in this town, I could take your place, and if I get to Meier Link, maybe I can stop him from taking the rest of your friends in this town." The girl just stood there trying to get the plan through her head, and then she smiled. "Would you really do that?" The huntress just nodded her head, and then took the gown that was being held in the girls arms. "Now let's get the plan ready. How much time do we have left?" The girl looked at a large clock tower that stood in the middle of the town. "Only a few moments. We must hurry." The huntress nodded and they got to work on getting her ready, and the plan in action.

Moments passed by, and the huntress in disguise stood on the sacrifice place, which was a barren piece of land with a small fence around it, just so the girls could not escape. Before she had left and come to the "giving place" many of the villagers had thanked her, and given her praise. She had mostly ignored them all; she was only doing them a favor by getting rid of the pest problem for them and for herself. Night was coming quickly, and then was there with a swift time. The huntress just stood in the middle, not moving. Soon she could hear the sound of hooves beating quickly across the land, and in a few moments a large black carriage, horse-drawn, came into view. Sitting on the drivers bench, was none the less, Meier Link. His silver hair glimmered in the moonlight, and his blood red eyes burned a little to find out who his next "victim" was. Her sunset eyes held a burning gaze, and they still held it when he stopped in front of the fence. He looked her over, and his eyes narrowed a little. "They give me, for a bride... a dunpeal? I guess you will _have_ to do." Her eyes narrowed at what he said, and her arms crossed a little. "What, am I too much for you to handle already?" He smirked at what she said and then reached his hand out to her. She sighed a little, and lifted her hand back to him, and she soon found herself sitting next to him, his arm around her to keep her at his side, and the carriage flying at a high speed back to his castle.


	3. Mirror Half

Yesha! Third chapter is here and pretty soon the fourth and possibly the fifth will be up soon. (maybe right after I update the third chapter and put it up.. heh) I really want to know what all of you who read it think about my story. I have gotten quite into this story and if all of you don't like it, then oh well. I will stay strong on here (super hero pose). Please read, enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: Vampire Hunter D is not owned by me or anyone else besides the person(s) who made it. I do own the character Masila in here. (aha! now you know her name)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few instants passed and they arrived at the castle. It was indeed large, and it was also protected. The castle was pretty much like a safe house for most vampires like him. Her eyes widened a bit at how large it was, but then again, she had seen many like this, but at a farther distance. She looked up at Meier, his face expressionless. He did not look down at her at all. "Welcome to my home. By the way, I do not know your name. Would you tell it to me?" She looked away from him and back at the castle. "Masila." That was the only thing that she said, and Meier just smiled. "Thank you." Soon they were inside the castle, almost looking around it, like a tour was happening. Meier did not let Masila out of his sight, not out of fear of her doing something, but of slight protection. "Tell me, Masila. You are a vampire hunter. Are you not?" He stood a few feet from her, looking at the back of her head; almost looking through it. Her eyes widened and she turned to face him. "Why would you ask that?" She walked a little ways away from him, and then noticed that she was not far from the wall. He walked towards her, almost cornering her against the wall. "From the smell that you have. It is of many different vampire bloods." Her eyes widened a little, and she looked away from him. She wanted to move away from him so badly, but it was pretty much impossible right now. She looked back at him, sunset eyes burning. "Yes. I am, and I am here to stop you from doing anything else, which means that I am here to kill you as well." He smirked at her, and then walked away from her, and up a large flight of stairs, and then looked back at her. "If that is what you wish, then you may try, but I will also get what I want first, and that is a bride." Her eyes widened and then he disappeared, possibly into his own chambers. She just stood there watching him, and for a strange reason, her heart was beating faster than normal. It wasn't of fear, so what else could it be?

Masila had not gone to her own chambers, she only wandered around the castle. Her sunset eyes held a burning curiousity in them. A royal taste was held in many of the decorations, and the rooms that were inside. The only time when she was not walking around the building, was when she was standing in front of Meier's chambers. She would stare at the carvings on and in the door, trying to figure out what they meant, if they meant anything. Then she would ignore them and continue on her way around the castle. Every room that she looked through was more like a study, holding many names of mere mortals, mostly women, and some had the names crossed out, then there were the rooms that held maps of the lands. Then there were rooms which looked like guest rooms, but there was no furniture, besides a mirror. She could not find another room where she could rest. Rest would not come easily for her, because of the situation that she was in. Her dress had been removed, and her new attire was of the same outfit that she had appeared in at the small town.

Later on, she found herself back in front of Meier's chamber doors, and this time instead of looking at the carvings, she pushed the large doors open, and found herself gazing in awe at all that she saw. The room was magnificent; luxurious yet still holding signs of hard work in earning and creating. Her eyes roamed over everything, taking it in, and then stopping when they came upon a large black and gold coffin. She stepped over to it, and gazed at all the intricate markings on it. Her fingers caressed it gently. "You are amazed by the decorations. Am I right?" She spun around and faced Meier Link, who stood behind her. Her eyes had widened a little as she looked at him. Right now, he seemed to tower over her. Her heart was fluttering a little, and once she started to breath easier, it slowed down. He just smiled down at her, letting some vampiric charm escape. She looked away from him and back down at the coffin that her hand still rested upon. "Maybe, I am. Maybe I'm not. Why do you ask?" He just smiled some more. "I have been watching you looking at my coffin, and also at all the other decorations in my house." She looked back at him, slightly irritated by his closeness to her, and also his responses, questions and the fact that he had watched her. "You were watching me?" Her voice showed that some anger was held in it. He walked away from her, and over to a large mirror. She just watched him, confused by what he was doing. He did not have a reflection in the mirror, so why look? She stepped over to him, and stood almost next to him. "You know that you don't have a reflection, so why are you looking?" He looked down at her, after she asked the question. His crimson eyes just gazed. "Tell me, why do you take your reflection for granted? Do you think you will find your other half in the mirror?" She looked away after he asked his questions, then walked to the doors and out.

The question that he asked her still haunted her own mind and thoughts. Why did he even ask that question? She had found a place to sit down at least. Her body was leaning against the back of the chair, her sunset eyes were closed in deep thought as she contemplated why he even asked that question to her. Maybe it was a mind game. Her eyes opened a bit. Or possibly the question could have meant something deep that she didn't really know. Did she take anything else for granted? Her senses tingled for a bit. She sat up quickly, her body stiffening. She whirled around quickly and came face to face with Meier Link once more. "What... why are you here?" Meier walked closer to the chair making her stand up and once again walked towards a wall. He had her cornered once again; he could even hear her heartbeat quicken its pace as he got closer to her. "What else do you take for granted, little Masila?" Once she was pinned against the wall, he put both hands on either sides of her, making the place for escape impossible right now. She just watched him, a slight glare in her eyes, as she looked into his crimson ones. "Why do you want to know?" He smiled at her slightly. "You are tired. Rest now." He walked away from her, leaving her alone to herself once more. "I will be out for the rest of tonight, you may rest in my room. There is a bed that you may sleep in." After that said he walked out of the room and left the safe house. She walked out of the room a few moments after he and made her way carefully to the room. Even though she was indeed tired she was still cautious about what she did and where she went. Once she got back to the room, she saw the bed, and walked over to it. Her fingers caressed the clothe gently, feeling that it was mostly like silk. She sighed softly and fell onto the bed, letting the hands of sleep guide her.


	4. Stained Words

Alright... this is the fourth chapter... I must work hard on the fifth one... Now I will go to the audience who reads this. What do you think Masila should do? I am not giving you any choices to choose from, so just make them up, and send them to me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Vampire Hunter D is not owned by me or anyone else besides the person(s) who made it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she awoke, she found herself in the bed, and under the covers. Her body was soon removed and she was standing out of it, looking around at the room that she was in. Her eyes glanced over at the large coffin that belonged to Meier Link. She walked over to it, and as she did she could see that it was closed tightly. Once again her fingers ran over the carvings on it. So clean cut and delicate they were. After a few moments of studying them, her hand was removed quickly and she stepped away. The coffin opened and Meier looked at her intensely. "What do you need?" Her sunset eyes gazed at him for a few more moments and then she took some steps back. "Taking details is all I am doing. Is that a crime?" Meier gave her a little look, studying her a bit. He then gave her a little smirk and without warning he pulled her into the coffin with him. Her sunset eyes had hazed over with a look of shock, but it was soon replaced by anger. She lifted herself off of his chest, waiting to hit the top of the coffin, but instead she hit nothing. Her sunset eyes just gazed into his crimson ones. "What do you want?" Her voice was still cold and emotionless, yet there was a bit of uneasiness hidden among the tones. He watched her silently for a few moments, before he looked down at her fragile looking hands. They had seemed to clutch to the clothes on him, almost like a child would hold onto its parent when scared. She was not scared though, and he could tell that easily. Alarmed, maybe, but scared no. "To only gaze at my possible bride to be. Is that a crime as well?" His voice was calm, and to most it would send a chill down their spine, but to her it only made her anger rise. "It is a crime to me, for I will not be a bride to you. I am here to kill you, not wed to you." He sighed a bit and then smiled at her. "Do you think the Fates will be kind to you?" Masila glowered at him a bit, her hands tightening their grip on his clothes without her complete knowledge. He moved himself away from her a little, and to the point where if she wanted, she could lean against him. He had removed her hands from his clothes and had straightened them. Blood met sunset in a calm yet burning gaze. "If the Fates will not be kind to me, I doubt they will be nice to you." He gave her a little questioning look, and for that she had an answer. "They might not be kind to me because of my ability to take lives to easily, and because of my blood. For you, it is because you are of the forever damned, and one who has power above most." Once again his smirk returned to his face. "So, we are both in a situation which we must fix, which means," he leaned in close to her ear to whisper the last part of the sentence, _"that we must stay together to battle the Fates." _Her eyes narrowed a bit, and she pulled herself away from him, and to where she could look at him in the eyes. She hated this man here. He had a come back reply to mostly everything that she said; _never_ had she met anyone such as he. "You are such an annoying pest to me. I would rather battle the Fates on my own."

Her words had been spoken, and as soon as she had finished them she was out the door, and making her way to a small balcony which had been placed quite nicely. There she stood, just gazing out at the land in which she would hopefully see soon in real. Her thoughts drifted off to the man in which she had loved once upon a time. Blood the same as hers, yet in everyway he was stronger, and much more elegant. As soon as she was about to drift back into reality, she heard Meier's voice pierce through her thoughts. "You know it is not easy to hide from me, but if you wish to then have your fun." She turned around slowly to meet his gaze, but instead of his gaze that was met, their lips were brought together. His were cold yet smooth, like ice in a sense, and hers were burning and soft like the feel of silk just heated. Her body had been brought up to his, and they were held there for a few more moments, until her mind came back to life, and she pushed away from him. Her sunset eyes held mixed emotions; anger, shock, and a new fire lit from within. Her hands had been placed upon his clothed chest, and his arms still held her waist to him. "Interesting... I never though a dunpeal would have such heat." His voice had become sensual in a manner. His eyes gazed at the features on her face, and a smile crossed his visage. A blush was creeping upon her cheeks and it seemed that she did not realize until she saw the smug look in his eyes. "Nor would I think one to blush." Anger arose in her eyes and she fought her way down. She didn't get very far though; only halfway across the room to be exact. He grabbed her by the wrist, and in a smooth wave of his body, he was laying on top of her on the bed. "Let me go you monster." Her voice was colder than ice, and it was a simple enough to see that anger was still there. His smile had faded a bit, but he did not let that comment bother him. He held his firm grip on her wrists, that had been pinned on the sides of her head. He bent his head down near her ear, his lips so close, that they would be able to touch. "I will forgive you for that comment," he spoke in a very smooth yet cold voice taht made her breathing get caught in her chest, "but you must learn that bere, we are _both_ monsters." His body lifted off of hers and he stood next to the bed, and then leaned over close to her again. "You will learn how much of a monster I can truely be." He stood up once again, leaving the room and Masila to herself, to listen to those words echo in her mind.

A few days had passed in a silent and slow manner. No words had been spoken between Masila and Meier. Not even words of unruly manners were said. During those days, Masila had continued a tour of the safe house. She had found a room to bathe in, and a simple gown that was still fit enough to fight in. She had seen Meier a few times, but once he saw her, he moved his gaze away and and walked off. Everytime he did that she began to feel frustrated and would take her anger out by walking. The times that she would become angry, she would mutter "Monster my ass," or "Rude man." Those little sentences would send a smile to a watching Meier in the shadows. Few more days passed, and they were all the same. Quiet and pretty much boring for the huntress. She wanted to get to him so badly, that whenever her body needed sleep, her mind wouldn't allow the sleep to come easily, yet at other times it would. Her mind would run off to think about D, the town outside the safe house, and then to Meier. Whenever he came to mind, she would snap out of her daze, return to the present, and try to focus on other things. The last time that she had woken up out of her mind haze, the sun was up and it seemed that Meier was in his casket. It was a strange thing, because of the safe house's walls. She slid out of the bed and walked over to where he was. His eyes were closed and he was so quiet that it seemed death had laid its hands on him. She began to lean over closer to him and then stopped. It was stupid to try and watch him. She shook her head and walked back to the bed, and climbed on top of it. She looked back at the casket and then at her hands. "I have become to weak," her voice had become soft and seemed to echo, "I cannot even kill that man who I despise." As she looked down at her hands, she felt someone move behind her and soon a pair of pale hands covered hers. Her eyes widened, but they soon closed and her head tilted back. Meier's head was between her head and shoulder and leaning against her neck. He could hear and feel the human blood in her veins, yet he kept himself calm. "What do you want, Meier?" Her voice was cold, yet it had a slow and tired tone to it. His crimson eyes opened up and he frowned slightly. "You are not weak Masila. You are strong, except when it comes to your... emotions." Her eyes opened and her head lifted. "My emotions?" His hands and presence had left her empty. Once again his words were stained on her mind.


	5. Revealing the Monster

Aha! Fifth chapter! Go me! Now to work on the sixth chapter which might include some... Wait... I am not going to tell you. Well, hope you enjoy this. Please read and review. More reviews would be quite nice...

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Hunter D or any of the characters in this story EXCEPT for my character Masila.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had gone by and Masila had been in a numb state of mind and body. Hunger had started to eat at her body, yet she didn't realize it. Meier Link noticed the problem though, and during the night when sleep had Masila in its grasp, he went out in a hunt. Not for himself, but for _his_ distressed Masila. Meat of any living thing that was good for both mortal and vampiric body alike, ws captured and brought back to the castle and prepared for a feast. Day had arrived and Masila woke at her normal time. She dressed into another gown, dark emerald in tint, and made her way, blindly, to the large dining hall. When she had truly opened her eyes, and looked at the food, her body lost the rest of its strength, and before she hit the floor, she was carried up into a pair of strong arms. Dazed sunset looked up at the face of Meier, and some confusion swept through her face. His red eyes looked down at her, giving her a concerned look. He walked over to a finely crafted chair and set her down in it. In front of her, on a lovely silver platter was the meat that he had gotten for her. She looked at it simply, and yet again, confusion was seen, and it seemed that she had forgotten what to do with the food. After a few moments though, Meier walked back over to her, and picked up a fork and placed it in her hand. Her thoughts returned, and she began picking at it and took a small bite. She felt some strength return, and then took a few more bites. Meier had gone to another seat and sat down watching her. Some more moments passed by and her plate had been emptied, and Meier took the time in which Masila had gazed at all the other foods to return to her side. He leaned down next to her ear, causing some tension to appear in her once again. "I created this feast just for you, and for a thanks, you will become my bride." A small smirk appeared across his lips. That sentence dug deep into her mind and her old being returned. She moved away from him, and in a swift move had grabbed the knife from beside the plate and sent it flying into his shoulder plating. He had moved away as well and when the blade had dug in, he pulled it out and threw it to the ground. He walked quickly over to her, and grabbed her by the wrist. "So your strength is back? Well let me see if you can really handle me." He threw her down to the ground, and at that instant she felt a wave if dizziness appear. Soon her body lost its strength, and darkness crept at the edges of her sight and soon engulfed it once again. The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness, was the soft laughing of Meier.

She did not know how long she had been asleep, nor did she know what went on in during the time she was unconscious. Her body slipped silently through the sheets of the bed and then off. Her eyes moved to the shielded balcony, seeing that the sun was in the sky, yet night would soon be here. She gazed to the coffin in which Meier slept. She moved over to it, and there she saw Meier asleep. The chance had been given to her already, and she would have to take it now. Her head bowed down to look at her waist where her weapons would be hiding and be in quick use. Her sunset colored eyes widened a bit. Her tools had been taken from their places. Her head snapped up and there she met the eyes of Meier. A small frown was on his pale lips. His right hand removed itself from where it had been, hiding underneath his cloak. Clutched inbetween his fingers were the weapons that she had been planning to use. "Were you going to try and kill me, or just harm me dear Masila?" Her eyes narrowed a bit. He moved out of the coffin and towards her. She did not move back this time, and she would not cowar. He towered above her, his crimson gaze cold. "Answer me." Her gaze met his in tone. "Yes. That was my plan and it had been my plan from the beginning." He stared down at her, his eyes narrowing only a little, and holding everything besides hatred. "Then, I will be that monster I told you about and punish you." His movements were much to quick for her sight and mind to see. She didn't even know he was behind her, until his arms were wrapped and gripping her arms to her sides and to a point to where she could not move. Her body fell victim to a cold numbing sense that seemed to paralyze her body. Darkness crept around her vision, but did not stay there. She would not will herself to become a play thing right now. A flash of pain became visible through the numbness, and a small cry escaped her throat. Meier had taken her own tool, one used to weaken vampires or any being holding vampiric blood by use of "holding" sunlight. Her body became weaker, and even though numb, she could feel her body become limp in his grasp. "What... what are you doing to me?" Her voice held pain, and anger in it. He nuzzled his head between her neck and shoulder, pulling her body up more to his reach. His voice was now more sensual than before. "I am showing you the monster that you consider me to be." Her eyes widened at his words, fear now over shining the anger that she once had. Another thing was happening though. Her body was reacting towards him in a way that she didn't want to happen; she was _wanting_ him. As though he felt what her body wanted, his grip loosened around her and then he walked away. Her body was still weak, so she fell to her knees, and then her body to the floor. Before he completely left her alone, he spoke to her. "I showed you what kind of monster I can be. Going for a weakness of another. In your case, your blood, and your emotions." His whole being was gone, and the room had become colder and darker than before. Masila just laid there, helpless in a way. Her thoughts were running madly through her head, telling her that she was not the hunter she used to be, that D would never come for her, and that the world would now completely shun her away. Tears that had been kept shrouded from the outside now came out, and silently slid away from her.

Time had passed slowly after the meeting with Meier the "monster." Her feelings had taken the best of her, and she cursed herself everytime she got, which was quite often. Meier had been out of sight for the days that had passed by. It seems what had happened had affected him as well as her. She no longer cared how strong she was. The only thing she wanted now was to get back at that vampire. She didn't care how it would be, as long as she got him back. The room that she had stayed in had been emptied from the gold encrested, and black coffin that was Meier's, and was now in a somewhat ruin. She spent most of her time over looking the darkened landscape through the locked in balcony, and even would fall asleep there, waking up to sunlight. She lost track of how long she had been under Meier's roof, and she didn't really care, as long as she got payback. She had thought of so many things, so many ideas that would be good to get back at him, but all of them ended in negative favor of her. Her emotions were twirling around in her mind, each one teasing her, and then overshadowing each other. One of the days that she had been thinking about another plan to get back at Meier, the image of Meier with his body towering over her on the bed flashed through her mind, causing her to forget the plans, and her body to once again yearn for him. She shook her head as her body slowly moved to the ground, and curled into a small ball. "I do not want him... I do _not_ want him..." In the back of her mind though, she wished for him to have her, and once again, she would curse herself. On some other days she would walk around the castle once more, walking in complete circles, but it was only on a simple day, she had become bored out of her mind and wandered upon a hidden hallway. She had not seen it before, but with every step deeper into it, she had the feeling that Meier was somewhere down this way. She kept on walking, her sunset eyes holding a light glow in the dimly lit hallway. The echoing sound of her shoes stretched out across the hallway behind her and in front of her. The hallway seemed to go on forever, until the lights that mounted the wall began to become dimmer and the shadows etched their ways on the walls even more. Her walking stopped, and right in front of her was a massive door painted a deep, yet bright red in one, and decorated with paintings of golden curls of ivy. She took a few moments before walking towards it, and once there she reached out her hand to grip into the golden handle, but before she could actually turn the handle, the door seemed to open with a will of its own. She took a deep breath, and took a step in, leaving her eyes to roam around the room with a complete look of awe. After looking around though, her gaze stopped upon something that simply gave a glitter into her eye, and her heart to stop in mid-beat.

* * *

Oh no! A cliff hanger! Shoot shoot shoot... Guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
